ricks mission
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: This is a further fic Rick and Kate are dating and Castle is ready to propose but he is getting permission from ... well everyone and I do not own castle please read and review review review
1. stealing cindaralla

_**I came to see her daddy to sit down man to man**_

As I stood I front of Jim Beckett's door I realized what I doing if the one question that I was planning to ask and if Jim said yes, I would be on wife number three but this one he would make this one work now matter what I did or she did. no no no I did she could not do anything wrong in my eyes. As soon as I knocked I realized. That there was no turning back. Then I thought back to last year when Ashley came over and had the same conversation remembered how hard it was for me to say yes or to walk Alexis down the aisle. now it was my turn to be sweating bullets and even though Jim really (or so it seemed)to like me I was still nervous so when Jim answered the door I got even more nervous as soon as Jim answered the door he said "o rick where is Katie"

_**It wasn't any secret id be asking for her hand**_

"Sir I kind of came to see you" I said shifting from one foot to the other "and ask you a question that I hope you say yes to" "O rick um come in I will be out here in a minuet" "Um ok"

_**I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf she was Playing Cinderella Riding her first bike Bouncing on the bed And looking for a pillow fight Running through the sprinkler With a big popsicle grin Dancing with her dad Looking up at him**_

Once inside he gestured to the fireplace I looked right above the fire place for the first time I observed each picture one by one. I figured the first one was taken on her first day of kindergarten the next one was probably taken at her grandmas and grandpas she was probably 7 or 8 house she was running through the sprinklers and I wondered if she just ate a Popsicle the one after that she was playing Cinderella she was 9 or 10. Then, she was 13 or 14, she was bouncing on her bed with a pillow ready to have a pillow fight then riding her bike at the age 15 or 16 he thought she would be driving the next one she was once again 3 or 4 she was dancing with her dad and she was half his height so she was looking up at him then I remembered how hard of time I gave Ashley. the next one was on her birthday she was probably 16 or 17 the twinkle in her eye that was in every other one was gone the next one she looked just like she did when I meet her the twinkle was finally back the ones on the wall were all from when we were dating.

_**In her eyes I'm prince charming but to him I'm just some fella riding in and stealing Cinderella**_

Then, I realized that not all of the stuff on and around the fire place were pictures of Kate the couple closest to the ceiling were sharp shooter awards and I saw who they belonged to Jim and suddenly the bullets that I was sweating came out twice as fast and then he led me to a room Just down the hall and there was at least 20 different guns and several targets just about all of them having 3 or 4 shots in the 10 ring I gulped then laughed to myself thinking that must be were Kate got her shooting skills

_**I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one When I heard a voice behind me say "now ain't she something son?" I said "yes she quite a woman" And he just stared at me then I realized that in his eyes she would always be Playing Cinderella Riding her first bike Bouncing on the bed And looking for a pillow fight Running through the sprinkler With a big popsicle grin Dancing with her dad Looking up at him**_

Once we reentered the room and then Jim said to me "now that you see her through my eyes and what will happen if you break her heart what was the question that you wanted to ask?" "Well Mr. Beckett this question has been a long time coming and I hope so much that you say yes." "Ok rick I am all ears."

_**Oh he slapped me on the shoulder then he called her in the room when she threw her arms around him that's when I could see it too**_

I sighed I had thought of 1,000,001 things to say but once I realized what would happen if Jim said no what would happen to him and Kate I knew how much Jim meant to her so I continued and suddenly I wasn't rick castle bestselling author I was Rick Rogers a man who wanted to marry the love of my life "w w well sir um well first of all I am in love with your daughter and I think she is in love with me and I think we are ready to take the next step …."

_**She was playing Cinderella Riding her first bike Bouncing on the bed And looking for a pillow fight Running through the sprinklers With a big popsicle grin Dancing with her dad Looking up at him **_

"Yes I give you my blessing" "thank you thank you so much sir." I sighed

_**He may give me a hard time but I can't balm the fella I'm the one whose stealing Cinderella**_


	2. i loved her first Jim's pov

Jim's pov

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way, Lost in the moment and each other's face**_ _**So much in love, you're alone in this place, like there's nobody else in the world**_

Jim Beckett heard a knock on the door, and answered the door to his daughter's boy friend just him not my daughter "o hi Rick where's Katie"

_**I was enough for her not long ago, I was her number one, she told me so**_

"Sir I kind of came to see you and ask you a question" he said shifting on his feet "that I hope you say yes to" "O rick um come in I will be out here in a minuet" "Um ok"

_**And she still means the world to me, just so you know, so be careful when you hold my girl**_

I led him to the living room. then we both looked at the picture on the fire place the first one was on Kate's first day of kindergarten he smiled remembering how much he and Johanna had cried that day, the next one was at her grandma's and grandpa's house she was 8 she was running through the sprinklers she had just eaten a popsicle and it was all over her face then playing Cinderella then she was bouncing on her bed ready to have a pillow fight she was 14 (a want they all gave in to after they took the picture)

_**Time changes everything, life must go on and I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

Then riding her bike the she was just about to get her license, next one she was dancing with her dad. She was half his height so she was looking up at him the next one was on her birthday. She was probably 16 or 17, the twinkle in her eye that was in every other one was gone. and that continued in the in next couple the twinkle the one that was so obvious in every one up to that point until in the last one on the fire place she looked just like she did when rick meet her the twinkle was finally back

_**But I loved her first, I held her first, and a place in my heart will always is hers,**_

The last couple were on the wall they were all when her and rick were dating the spark was stronger than ever that just proved to Jim that rick was her other half. The one that she did not believe in, the one that she was not going to give in to the one. That she said was just a pain but he knew all along was a lie. Then rick saw the sharp shooter awards I lead him to the room where I kept my gun collection

_**From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

reentered the room and then i said to rick "now that you see her through my eyes what was the question that you wanted to ask" "well Mr. Beckett" he said again shifting on his feet "this question has been a long time coming and I hope so much that you say yes" "ok rick I am all ears"

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give her away, I loved her first**_

rick sighed he had thought of 1,000,001 things to say but once he realized what would happen if he said no what would happen to him and Kate he knew how much he meant to her so he continued and suddenly he wasn't rick castle bestselling author he was Rick Rogers the man who wanted to marry the love of his life "w w well sir um well first of all I am in love with your daughter and I think she is in love with me and I think we are ready to take the next step …."

_**How could that beautiful woman with you, be the same freckle face kid that I knew, the one that I read all those fairytales to, and tucked into bed all those nights**_

"…Yes rick you have my blessing."

_**And I knew the first time I saw you with her, it was only a matter of time,**_

"Thank you, thank you sir."

_**I prayed that she'd find you someday, But it's still hard to give her away, I loved her first, From the first breath she breathed, When she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep, Someday you might know what I'm going through, When a miracle smiles up at you, I loved her first**_

_**Authors note: next chapter is rick and Esposito**_


	3. cleaning this gun back to ricks pov

Ricks pov

_**The Declaration of Independence, Think I could tell you that first sentence, But then I'm lost, I can't begin to count the theories, I've had pounded in my head, that I forgot**_

"Hey Esposito can I talk to you for a minute" I said "sure" Esposito said giving Ryan and Beckett a face that said I have no idea what's going on look and fallowed Castle to the hallway and continued "castle what is so important that you interrupt me well I am working"

_**I don't remember all that Spanish, Or the Gettysburg address, but there is one speech from high school, I'll never forget**_

"Um, well you know how Beckett and I have been dating" I said "yess?... Castle what did you do?" "nothing" then he had to think for a minute "ya nothing it's what I am planning to do" "castle when will you learn" Esposito said "ok Esposito what do you think I am going to do" um well since it's you we are talking about it's probably something stupid" you wound me detective,"

_**Come on in boy sit on down, and tell me about yourself, so you like my daughter do you now? ,Yeah we think she's something else, She's her daddy's girl, Her momma's world, She deserves respect, That's what she'll get, Ain't it son?, Hey y'all run along and have some fun, I'll see you when you get back, Bet I'll be up all night, Still cleanin' this gun**_

"Well since it is not stupid and you came to me and not Beckett which is weird… so what's up?" "Um would it be weird if I asked Beckett to marry me?" "I am just fine with that. If first you treat her right," he said pulling out his pistol "and second if you ask every one and they all say it is ok before you ask her."

_**Well now that I'm a father, I'm scared to death one day my daughter, is gonna find, that teenage boy I used to be, that seems to have just one thing on his mind**_

"Ok, well when she and I first started dating you said she was like a sister. So, I wanted to make sure it was ok with you. You are the second person I asked." "Are you saying you already asked someone who." "Um, well it was Jim."

_**She's growin' up so fast, It won't be long before, I'll have to put the fear of god into, Some kid at the door, Y'all go out and have some fun, Come on in boy sit on down, And tell me about yourself, So you like my daughter do you now?, Yeah we think she's something else, She's her daddy's girl, Her momma's world, She deserves respect, That's what she'll get, Now ain't it son?,**_

"O, castle you really jump the line don't you."

_**I'll see you when you get back, probably be up all night, Still cleanin' this gun Now it's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurt, It's just a daddy thing, and hey, believe me, man it works**_

"Ya well you know me, I was never found it fun to go in order."

_**Come on in boy sit on down, And tell me about yourself, So you like my daughter do you now?, Yeah we think she's something else, She's her daddy's girl, Her momma's world, She deserves respect, That's what she'll get, Now ain't it son?, **_

"K I better get back to paper work." Esposito mumbled "o ya Esposito if anyone asks I was inviting you to the basket ball game." I said

_**Y'all run along and have a little fun, I'll see you when you get back, Probably be up all night, Still cleanin' this gun Son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by te- let's say about, nine...thirty, Drive safe.**_

Up next Espositopov


	4. so small espisetos pov

_**I ran out of songs so please review the only thing that made me think of this song as a possibility is the third and fourth verse of the course **_

_**What you got if you ain't got love?, the kind that you just wanna give away, It's okay to open up. Go ahead and let the light shine through**_

"Hey Esposito can I talk to you for a minute" rick said "sure?" I said face giving Ryan and Beckett an I have no idea what's going on look and fallowed Castle to the hallway and continued "Castle what is so important that you interrupt me well I am working?"

_**I know it's hard on a rainy day, you wanna shut the world out, and just be left alone, but don't run out on your faith**_

"Um, well you know how Beckett and I have been dating" he said "yess?... Castle what did you do?" I said "nothing" then he had to think for a minute "ya nothing it's what I am planning to do" "castle when will you learn" I said "ok Esposito what do you think I am going to do?" he said in an way more questioning tone "um well since it's you we are talking about it's probably something stupid." I said "you wound me detective," he said very dramatically

_**'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing, Is just a grain of sand, and what you've been out there searching for forever, Is in your hands, And when you figure out, Love is all that matters after all, It sure makes everything else, Seem so small**_

"Well since it is not stupid and you came to me and not Beckett which is weird… so what's up?"I said pondering everything he said "Um would it be weird if I asked Beckett to marry me?" "I am just fine with that. If you treat her right," I said pulling out my pistol "and second if you ask every one and they all say yes before you ask her I don't want any tension in here. For you at your house I couldn't care less but here I will not stand for it here."I put it simply

_**It's so easy to get lost inside, A problem that seems so big at the time, It's like a river that's so wide, It swallows you whole, While you're sitting around thinking 'bout what you can't change, And worrying about all the wrong things, Time's flying by, moving so fast, You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back**_

"Ok, well when she and I first started dating you said she was like a sister. So, I wanted to make sure it was ok with you. You are the second person I asked." he "Are you saying you already asked someone who." "Um, well it was Jim."

_**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing, Is just a grain of sand, And what you've been out there searching for forever, Is in your hands, Oh, and when you figure out, Love is all that matters after all, It sure makes everything else, Seem so small!**_

"O, castle you really jump the line don't you."I said laughing to my self

_**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing, Is just a grain of sand, And what you've been out there searching for forever, Is in your hands**_

"Ya well you know me, I was never found it fun to go in order." rick said "ok… I better get back to paper work." I mumbled "o ya Esposito if anyone asks I was inviting you to the basket ball game." he said

_**And then you figure out, Love is all that matters after all, it sure makes everything else, Oh, it sure makes everything else, Seem so small**_

Up next rick and martha next chapter will be up soon surprisingly 600 words take less time to write then you think next chapter will be up on moday


	5. mama tried ricks pov

Authors note- ricks pov I gave up trying to have the lyrics match the story so here you go sorry it took so long i got some writers block but i got the next few chapters planed o ya please review

_**The first thing I remember knowing, Was a lonesome whistle blowing, And a young un's dream of growing up to ride On a freight train leaving town, Not knowing where I'm bound,**_ _**No-one could change my mind but Mama tried**_

.Hey mother you know how me and Kate have been dating I said "yes, Richard what did you do she said "nothing why does every one think I did something wrong"

_**One and only rebel child, From a family, meek and mild, My Mama seemed to know what lay in store, Despite all my Sunday learning, Towards the bad, I kept on turning, 'Til Mama couldn't hold me anymore.**_

"Because darling you do tend to get in to trouble especially with that woman" she said like it was a fact which it is I said to myself

_**And I turned twenty-one in prison doing life without parole, No-one could steer me right but Mama tried, Mama tried, Mama tried to raise me better, but her pleading, I denied, That leaves only me to blame 'cos Mama tried.**_

"I was thinking of asking her to marry me do you think I should" kiddio I don't think that's for me to deicide" "mother what is that suppose to mean" I said confused

_**Dear old Daddy, rest his soul, Left my Mom a heavy load, She tried so very hard to fill his shoes.**_

"Now Richard castle don't you plat dumb with me now did you fell this way with Gina or with Meredith." "No" I said very much to the point "if I asked you this question when you were going to marry them I know you would say yes at that point, But I would know you didn't mean it the question is do you truly love her?

_**Working hours without rest, Wanted me to have the best, She tried to raise me right but I refused.**_

You don't need to answer that I can tell by the way you act when you are getting ready for a date with her or how the moment you see her your eyes light up how you can't stop talking about her"

_**And I turned twenty-one in prison doing life without parole.**_

mother I think I really love her when I wake up she is the first thing I think about her she is also the last thing I think about before I go to bed I think about some times when she walks in a room I forget how to breath

_**No-one could steer me right but Mama tried, Mama tried.**_

even when she is not with me I fell her in the traffic and the wind I am her shadow and she is mine even if she is yelling at me I find myself thinking how adorable she is I can't even find a word how to describe her the only word I could find is extraordinary and now that does not fit and even though I am a writer I am a loss for word whenever I talk to her" I said

_**Mama tried to raise me better, but her pleading, I denied.**_

"Kiddio I think you know what to do" she said once she left the room I grabbed my phone and texted the boys Lanie and Kate _'old haunt 1 hour you in?'_

he got the fallowing responses from Lanie '_I'm in'_ from both of the boys '_I will be there' and from Kate 'if the owner pays for the drinks' now all I had to do was talk to Alexis in the next 45 minuets _

_**That leaves only me to blame 'cos Mama tried.**_


	6. my wish marthas pov

_Authors note hurried with this one but it was easier than some _

_**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and each road leads you where you want to go,**__** And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you,**_

Hey mother you know how me and Kate have been dating?" rick said "yes, Richard what did you do?" she said "Nothing. why does every one think I did something wrong?"

_**And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window, If it's cold outside show the world the warmth of your smile, but more than anything, more than anything,**_

"Because darling you do tend to get in to trouble especially with that woman" I said like it was a fact

_**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, Your dreams stay big and your worries stay small, You never need to carry more than you can hold, And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, yeah this is my wish,**_

"I was thinking of asking her to marry me do you think I should" kiddio I don't think that's for me to deicide" "mother what is that suppose to mean" he said clearly confused

_**I hope you never look back, but ya never forget, all the ones who love you in the place you left, I hope you always forgive and you never regret, and you help somebody every chance you get, Oh you find God's grace in every mistake, **_

"Now Richard castle don't you play dumb with me now did you fell this way with Gina or with Meredith." "No" he said very much to the point "if I asked you this question when you were going to marry them I know you would say yes at that point, But I would know you didn't mean it the question is do you truly love her?

_**And you always give more than you take, but more than anything, yeah and more than anything,**_

You don't need to answer that I can tell by the way you act when you are getting ready for a date with her or how the moment you see her, your eyes light up how you can't stop talking about her"

_**My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to, your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold**_

"mother I think I really love her when I wake up she is the first thing I think about her she is also the last thing I think about before I go to bed I think about some times when she walks in a room I forget how to breath

_**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**_

even when she is not with me I fell her in the traffic and the wind I am her shadow and she is mine even if she is yelling at me I find myself thinking how adorable she is I can't even find a word how to describe her the only word I could find is extraordinary and now that does not fit and even though I am a writer I am a loss for word whenever I talk to her" he said

_**My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to, Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, You never need to carry more than you can hold**_ yeah_** this is my wish, My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to, Your dreams stay big and your worries stay small,**_

"Kiddio I think you know what to do" she said once she left the room he grabbed his phone and texted some one

_**You never need to carry more than you can hold, And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, Yeah, this is my wish, This is my wish, I hope you know somebody loves you, May all your dreams stay big**_

_**AN~OK I NEED 2 NEW REVIEWS AND THEN I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTERS**_


	7. never grow up

_**Your little hands wrapped around my finger, and it's so quiet in the world tonight, your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming, so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light, **__**To you, everything's funny, you got nothing to regret, I'd give all I have, honey, if you could stay like that**_

I walked up the hallway and knocked on her door and before she could answerer I unlocked the door and pocked my head in and said "Alexis can I talk to you sweetie." She responded "sure dad what is up?" "Well pumpkin you know how me and Kate have been dating well I was thinking of asking her to marry me are you ok with that?"

_**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, Just stay this little, oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple, I won't let nobody hurt you, Won't let no one break your heart, No, no one will desert you, Just try to never grow up, never grow up**_

dad first of all you know you love Kate and I do to but I have to ask you why did you come to my apartment in the middle of the night to ask me a question that does not directly affect me when you could call instead

_**You're in the car on the way to the movies, And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off, At 14, there's just so much you can't do, And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots, But don't make her drop you off around the block, Remember that she's getting older, too, and don't lose the way that you dance around, In your PJs getting ready for school**_

well sweetie I wanted ask you personally and I passed by on my way to the old haunt do you want to come? "sure can Ashley come? I don't want to leave at this hour without him."

_**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, Just stay this little, Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, It could stay this simple, Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room, Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home, Remember the footsteps, remember the words said, And all your little brother's favorite songs**_

yes honey guess what I am going to do at the old haunt and by the way it is not stupid I said unraveling my plan to her and Ashley

_**I just realized everything I have, Is someday gonna be gone**__**, **__**No one's ever burned you, Nothing's ever left you scarred, And even though you want to, Just try to never grow up, So here I am in my new apartment, In a big city, they just dropped me off, It's so much colder than I thought it would be, So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on**__**, **__**So here I am in my new apartment, In a big city, they just dropped me off, It's so much colder than I thought it would be, So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on**__**, **__**Wish I'd never grown up, I wish I'd never grown up, Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up, Could still be little, Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up, It could still be simple**__**, **__**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, Just stay this little, Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, It could stay this simple**__**, **__**Won't let nobody hurt you, Won't let no one break your heart, And even through to you want to, Please try to never grow up, Don't you ever grow up, Never grow up, Just never grow up**_


	8. butterfly kisses alixsies pov

_**There's two things I know for sure, She was sent here from heaven, And she's daddy's little girl, As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes, And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, Oh but most of all, For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer, Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair, Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride, I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried,**_

I walked up the hallway and knocked on her door and before she could answerer I unlocked the door and pocked my head in and said "Alexis can I talk to you sweetie." She responded "sure dad what is up?" "Well pumpkin you know how me and Kate have been dating well I was thinking of asking her to marry me are you ok with that?" Before answering the question I thought were this is going

_**Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right, To deserve a hug every mornin', And butterfly kisses at night, Sweet 16 today, She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day, One part woman the other part girl, To perfume and make up from ribbons and curls, Trying her wings out in a great big world, But I remember,**_

dad first of all you know you love Kate and I do to but I have to ask you why did you come to my apartment in the middle of the night to ask me a question that does not directly affect me when you could call instead

_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer, Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair, You know how much I love you daddy, But if you don't mind, I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time, Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right, To deserve**_

well sweetie I wanted ask you personally and I passed by on my way to the old haunt do you want to come? "sure can Ashley come? I don't want to leave at this hour without him_**e **_

_**her love every mornin', And butterfly kisses at night, All the precious time, Like the wind the years go by, Precious butterfly, Spread your wings and fly, She'll change her name today, She'll make a promise and I'll give her aways, Standing in the bride room just staring at her, She asked me what I'm thinkin', And I said I'm not sure,, I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl, And she leaned over**_

yes honey guess what I am going to do at the old haunt and by the way it is not stupid he said unraveling his plan to me and Ashley

_**Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there, Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair, Walk me down the aisle daddy, It's just about time, Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?, Daddy's don't cry, Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right, To deserve her love every mornin', And butterfly kisses, I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is, I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember, Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses**_


	9. lanies pov welcome to the family

**Author's note I flipped it around this time we are going to flip it around it this time we will get the pov of Lanies pov first this time **

_**Welcome to the family, Hope you have a real good life, With my little sister, Yeah, she'll make a real good wife, Hope you have lots of babies, Hope you get a real good job, Hope you don't mind company, 'Cause we'll be here a lot, and brother here's some brotherly advice, If you know what's good for you you'll treat her right, **_

"Hey look who finally showed up." said Esposito who was sitting by me as castle entered the old haunt "took your sweet time to get here what took you so long?" I said then defending himself he said "I went to go pick up Alexis then he continued Lanie can I talk to you." he said I could see the confused looks on Kate's and Ryan's face but not on anyone else's not even remotely in fact they obviously knew what he was going to talk about so I went along

_**'Cause Grandpa's the local sheriff, Yeah he's the judge and the jury too, Uncle Bill's the undertaker, Son, He'll dig a hole for you, Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy, He'll fight you just for fun, Mama's got a real bad temper, And daddy's got a shotgun, **_

once we were out of ear shot I began castle what on earth did you do nothing well at least not yet "so why pull me away writer boy?" well I am going to ask Kate to marry me if it is ok with you and if so I am planning to do it in about an hour so is it ok with you?" I pulled him in for a hug then said "it's ok with me but if you hurt her you realize that I know how to kill you without any possible detection

_**Welcome to the family, And this side of the tracks, If you ever leave her, You ain't coming back, My nephew Red's a hunter, He's gonna hunt you down, Just like he did the last one, And he still ain't been found, Now I like you just fine, don't get me wrong, But boy take care of her 'cause if you don't,**_

And Ryan and Esposito know the perfect places to hide bodies without any one finding them and don't think they are beyond tampering with evidence."

_**'Cause Grandpa's the local sheriff, Yeah he's the judge and the jury too, Uncle Bill's the undertaker, Son, He'll dig a hole for you, Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy, He'll fight you just for fun, Mama's got a real bad temper, And daddy's got a shotgun,**_

"I won't let her go Lanie she will never get rid of me I love her with all of my heart so why would I want to get rid of her Lanie why would I just half to wonder why would you think I would do that you realize that I have tried to take a bulleted for her we have been stuck in a freezer together and then about 6 hours later we stood in front of a bomb." he said then after I thought about it I said "we better get before Ryan and beckett start thinking something is up."

_**'Cause Grandpa's the local sheriff, Yeah he's the judge and the jury too, Uncle Bill's the undertaker, Son, He'll dig a hole for you, Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy, He'll fight you just for fun, Mama's got a real bad temper, And daddy's got a shotgun, **_

As we walked back he said Ryan can I talk to you this time only Beckett looked confused

_**Welcome to the family, Hope you have a real good life, with my little sister, Yeah she'll make a real fine wife,**_

_**authors note so i have ran out of idias and i now need a beata mine left town so if you can beata pm me and if there is a song that will work for one of the next 3 chapters tell or pm me PLEASE REVIEW**_


	10. come down with love

_**a/n different type of song than the rest**_

_**I've been stopping at green lights, Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night, I put my shirt on inside out, Umbrella in the sun, my head up in the clouds, My friends just laugh at me, There's only one thing it could be**_

"Hey look who finally showed up." said Esposito who was sitting by Lanie as castle entered the old haunt "took your sweet time to get here what took you so long?" she said then defending myself I said "I went to go pick up Alexis'' then I continued "Lanie can I talk to you." he said I could see the confused looks on Kate's and Ryan's face but not on anyone else's not even remotely in fact they obviously knew what he was going to talk about so I went along

_**I've come down with love, got bit by the bug, I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true, I've come down with love, I can't get enough, I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug, I've come down with love, I've come down with love,**_

once we were out of ear shot she "began castle what on earth did you do "nothing well at least not yet" I said "so why pull me away writer boy?" "well I am going to ask Kate to marry me if it is ok with you and if so I am planning to do it in about an hour so is it ok with you?"she pulled me in for a hug then said "it's ok with me but if you hurt her you realize that I know how to kill you without any possible detection

_**I've come down with love, got bit by the bug, I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true, I've come down with love, I can't get enough, I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug, I've come down with love, I've come down with love,**_

And Ryan and Esposito know the perfect places to hide bodies without any one finding them and don't think they are beyond tampering with evidence."

_**Don't need a shot, don't need a doctor, They can't make me okay, it's up to her, Give me an answer because I'm trying just to see her, Only wanna feel her, dying just to hear her say,**_

"I won't let her go Lanie she will never get rid of me I love her with all of my heart so why would I want to get rid of her Lanie why would I just half to wonder why would you think I would do that you realize that I have tried to take a bulleted for her we have been stuck in a freezer together and then about 6 hours later we stood in front of a bomb." I said then after I thought about it she said "we better get before Ryan and beckett start thinking something is up."

_**I've come down with love, got bit by the bug, I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true, I've come down with love, got bit by the bug, I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true,**_

As we walked back i said "Ryan can I talk to you" this time only Beckett looked confused

_**I've come down with love, I can't get enough, I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true, I've come down with love, got bit by the bug, I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug, I've come down with love, I've come down with love, I've come down with love, I've come down with love, We've come down with love.**_


	11. back when we were gods

_**a/n the next two are shorter **_

_**yah me Jim and Dan we were all best friends riding off like cowboys on a road that never ends, we knew it was our last time for the time of our lives, see Dan was getting married, Jim was going to dessert storm, I was heading off to college moving into a dorm so we took off in that old hot rod, back when we were gods.**_

"Hey Ryan can you help me with the drinks." then when we were out of ear shot I said "rember when we were gods" "what do you mean by that." he said clearly confused "when we did not have to worry about Kate or Lanie or Jenny we could have a guys night any night of the week I miss that but, I want what you and Esposito have to be able to come home every night to my wife.

_**You couldn't tell us we didn't already know and if the sign said off limits you could bet we would go, a hundred miles or however nonstop back when we were gods, There were Arizona troopers trailing close behind, we knew they couldn't touch us once we crossed the state line, so we pulled over and showed them a Tennessee moon from the California sign.**_

So, I am going to ask Kate to marry me… If it is ok with you and if you say yes first of all I already got the you hurt her we will kill you speech from Lanie and Esposito and, if you say yes I am going to ask her once we bring the drinks back. Before you answer let me say one more thing Kate she is more than a girlfriend to me she is my partner my best friend she has saved my life I don't know how many occasions and, I saved hers to so I will not let it go sooooo…"

_**L.A. was a nightmare, Vegas was a dream, Dan had won more money than we had ever seen, didn't take us one day to blow the whole lot yeah back when we were gods, You couldn't tell us nothing we didn't already know and if the sign said off limits you could bet we would go, a hundred miles or however nonstop back when we were gods,**_

"Well castle I would not have put a couple hundred dollars in a bet that I don't think I can trust with her so we better get the drinks back to the table so you can ask. O, ya castle Lanie and Esposito they were right we will kill you."

_**we thought we were invincible couldn't nothing bring us down, but it didn't take long for the real world to knock us flat on the ground and I hope we were forgiven for all the crazy things we did, after all we were just kids, You couldn't tell us nothing we didn't already know and if the sign said off limits you could bet we would go, a hundred miles or however nonstop back when we were gods.**_

_**a/n one day to go who's excited I still need a beta and the next chapter will be up right after this and the last two chapters will hope fully be up on Monday and then it is the end of this fic and it may have a prequel and sequel  
><strong>_


	12. chasing girls

_**It started out, Summer fun, Chasin' Ally Brooke with a water gun, She'd laugh, And she'd scream, She'd run and say 'You can't catch me!', Well time passed, I turned sixteen, Cruisin' from the Sonic to the Dairy Queen, yeah, Runnin' the roads we ruled like kings, We'd say 'Here comes Ally with her hot friends, They got water balloons in their hands, Aw man they got me now let's get them…'**_

"Hey Ryan can you help me with the drinks." rick said then when we were out of ear shot he said "rember when we were gods" "what do you mean by that." I said clearly confused "when we did not have to worry about Kate or Lanie or Jenny we could have a guys night any night of the week I miss that but, I want what you and Esposito have to be able to come home every night to my wife.

_**Chasin' girls, What a life, Man I love them, Can't get enough of them, From their toes up to their curls, Chasin' girls, Hard to catch, Sweet to hold, Even tougher to let them go, Nothin' like it in the whole wide world, Chasin' girls,**_

So, I am going to ask Kate to marry me… If it is ok with you and if you say yes first of all I already got the you hurt her we will kill you speech from Lanie and Esposito and, if you say yes I am going to ask her once we bring the drinks back. Before you answer let me say one more thing Kate she is more than a girlfriend to me she is my partner my best friend she has saved my life I don't know how many occasions and, I saved hers to so I will not let it go sooooo…" he said

_**Caught Ally Brooke, And that was that, Bought a bungalow on a cul-de-sac, yeah, Settled in and I knew, My girl-chasin' days were through, Until she handed me an EPT, I said 'Tell me what this blue strip means Al', Well that was then and now our twins are three, And it's 'Who left the popsicle on the couch?', 'Don't let that dog lick you in the mouth!', Up and down all around this house, And right back to where I started out,**_

"Well castle I would not have put a couple hundred dollars in a bet that I don't think I can trust with her so we better get the drinks back to the table so you can ask. O, ya castle Lanie and Esposito they were right we will kill you."I said heading back to the table

_**Chasin' girls, What a life, Man I love them, Can't get enough of them, From their toes up to their curls, Chasin' girls, Hard to catch, Sweet to hold, Even tougher to let them go, Nothin' like it in the whole wide world, Chasin' girls, Last night I had a nightmare, The future was now here, My little girls were in their teens, And then these teenage boys appeared, Oh no… yeah, Chasin' girls, Hard to catch, Sweet to hold, Even tougher to let them go, Nothin' like it in the whole wide world, Chasin' girls,**_

_**a/n tomarow will have the last two chapters and then i need to add a chapter or two to ill walk then there will be a sequal to this one and a prequal please review**_


	13. are you gonna kiss me or not

_**a/n~ I was trying to go a different route but then again once my fingers touch the keyboard I do not control them also this is my first one with more than two carters **_

_**We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof, Talkin' bout everything under the moon, With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume, All I could think about was my next move, Oh, but you were so shy and so was I, Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe, When you smiled and said to me…,**_

"hey everyone" I said returning to the table with Ryan and the drinks "so do you rember the way you guys reacted when you found out me and Kate were dating." then Lanie and just the week before you would have sworn to the moon and back that you weren't dating then all of the sudden you were kissing in the break room." Kate jumped in then and the looks on your guys faces was some were between are we really seeing this and who won the bet. O, by the way who did win the bet?" Lanie said Ryan I still don't know how he did that Ryan?"um well I honestly don't know how I did it either." Ryan said

_**Are you gonna kiss me or not, Are we gonna do this or what, I think you know I like you a lot, But you're 'bout to miss your shot, Are you gonna kiss me or not,**_

"Kate rember our first date how you said you didn't kiss on the first date and when you did kiss me you said It wasn't our first date." then the piano started to play crazier better know by all of them as rick and Kate's song

_**It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had, Except for that long one after that, And I knew if I wanted this thing to last, Sooner or later I'd have to ask, For your hand, So I took a chance, Bought a wedding band, And I got down on one knee, And you smiled and said to me,  
><strong>_as the lyrics washed over the old haunt I dropped on one knee and said "Katherine Ann Marie Beckett we have been in just about every dangerous situation known to human you may have not willing let me fallow you around then when I opened your mothers case I'm sure no one at this table thought they would ever see me again and when you said see you tomorrow my heart skipped a beat _**  
>Are you gonna kiss me or not, Are we gonna do this or what, I think you know I love you a lot, I think we've got a real good shot, Are you gonna kiss me or not,<strong>_

when your apartment blew up I realized that I love you and that summer apart killed me but seeing you happy with someone else hurt me more than the case with me being the guy standing over the body with a gun and Ryan trying to shoot me then your mothers case was when I realized it wasn't about the books anymore and then Ryan and Esposito got themselves kidnapped and to get past the guard to get them out when you got shot I said I love you I don't know if you heard me then when josh made you chose between him or me and you picked me your partner your plucky side kick you help me with Alexis

_**So, we planned it all out for the middle of June, From the wedding cake to the honeymoon, And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle, When the preacher man said say I Do, I did, and you did, too, Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile, And I said…,**_

so pulling out a ring I said Katherine Ann Marie Beckett will you marry me then Kate said yes rick You make me smile like the sun Fall outta bed Sing like a bird Dizzy in my head Spin like a record Shine like gold Buzz like a bee Just the thought of you can drive me wild but you talk too much just kiss me I love you rick even thou you drive me crazy

_**Are you gonna kiss me or not, Are we gonna do this or what, Look at all the love that we've got And it ain't never gonna stop, Are you gonna kiss me or not,**_

_**Yeah baby I love you a lot, I really think we've got a shot, Are you gonna kiss me or not,**_

_**a/n~ last chapter up soon then possible sequel**_


	14. just a kiss

_**a/n~ last chapter **_

_**Lyin' here with you so close to me, It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe, Caught up in this moment, Caught up in your smile,**_

"Hey everyone." rick said returning to the table with Ryan and the drinks "So do you rember the way you guys reacted when you found out me and Kate were dating?"he continued then Lanie said "And just the week before you would have sworn to the moon and back that you weren't dating. Then all of the sudden you were kissing in the break room." I jumped in then "And the looks on your guys faces was so funny. it was some were between are we really seeing this and who won the bet. O, by the way who did win the bet?" Lanie said "Ryan I still don't know how he did that. Ryan?" "um well I honestly don't know how I did it either." Ryan said

_**I've never opened up to anyone, So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms, We don't need to rush this, Let's just take this slow,**_

"Kate rember our first date how you said you didn't kiss on the first date and, when you did kiss me you said It wasn't our first date." he said then the piano started to play crazier better know by all of them as Rick and Kate's song

_****_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, Just a touch in the fire burning so bright, And I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far, Just a shot in the dark that you just might, Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight,**_

as the lyrics washed over the old haunt rick dropped on one knee and said "Katherine Ann Marie Beckett we have been in just about every dangerous situation known to human you may have not willing let me fallow you around. then, when I opened your mothers case I'm sure no one at this table thought they would ever see me again and, when you said see you tomorrow my heart skipped a beat. _**  
>I know that if we give this a little time, It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find, it's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right,<strong>_

when your apartment blew up I realized that I loved you that I would always love you and, that summer apart killed me but seeing you happy with someone else hurt me even more. Then, the case with me being the guy standing over the body with a gun and, Ryan trying to shoot me. then your mothers case was when I realized it wasn't about the books anymore and then Ryan and Esposito got themselves kidnapped and after when I punched Lockwood and I said always I meant it and, to get past the guard to get them out when you got shot I said I love you I don't know if you heard me but I meant it. Then, when Josh made you chose between him or me and you picked me your partner your plucky side kick."

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, Just a touch in the fire burning so bright, And I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far, Just a shot in the dark that you just might, Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight,**_

so pulling out a ring he said "Katherine Ann Marie Beckett will you marry me?" then I said "yes rick You make me smile like the sun, Fall outta bed, Sing like a bird, make me Dizzy in my head. also Spin like a record, Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee, Just the thought of you can drive me wild but, you talk too much. just kiss me I love you rick even thou you drive me crazy."

_**No I don't want to say goodnight, I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams, Tonight, Tonight, Tonight,**_

as there song ended she said yes played and the grouped hugged and congratulated the happy couple as Lanie cried and gave me and Kate a bone crushing hug a couple hundred stories and two or three hours latter four cabs pulled away from the old haunt each containing a happy couple and going in a different direction each and each ending with just a kiss good night

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, Just a touch in the fire burning so bright, And I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far, Just a shot in the dark that you just might, Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight, With a kiss goodnight, Kiss goodnight, **_

_**a/n~ sequal will be up soon please review**_


End file.
